


The Long Wait

by FluffyInsanity



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aokise Babu, Aokise Baby, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, aokise - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyInsanity/pseuds/FluffyInsanity
Summary: This one-shot is for a Valentine's day event taking place on the Aokise Discord server.Prompt 18: “Today was perfect.”Prompt 27: “Is Valentine’s Day different now that we have a baby?” “No, because you’ve always been my baby.”





	The Long Wait

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is for a Valentine's day event taking place on the Aokise Discord server. 
> 
> Prompt 18: “Today was perfect.”  
> Prompt 27: “Is Valentine’s Day different now that we have a baby?” “No, because you’ve always been my baby.”

“What if something bad happened?” Kise asks, sitting at the edge of his seat, unable to clear his mind. 

Aomine puts a hand on the blond’s knee, hoping it might stop him from fidgeting. “I’m sure they’re fine. They would have told us if something happened. Try to relax,” he says, a small smile tugging at his lips. “They’ll be here any moment now.”

“How can you be so calm?” Kise whines, jealous of how relaxed his husband was despite everything. “Aren’t you even a _little_ bit nervous?”

“Because one of us has to be!” Aomine laughs. “I’m more excited than nervous to be honest.”

Kise leans back in his seat and Aomine wraps an arm around his shoulders, bringing him closer. Kise leans his head against the welcoming shoulder and sighs. This wasn't fair. They had been waiting sooo long for this already. Every passing minute was agony. 

“It’ll be fine,” Aomine says, kissing the top of Kise’s head and burying his nose into it, breathing in the familiar and comforting smell of lavender. “Trust me.”

Kise takes a deep breath, and stares at the door, waiting, and waiting. God, how he hates waiting. 

“I caaaaan’t,” he whines after less than a minute. “I’m too nervous,” he adds standing up. "It's been hours already."

Aomine chuckles and takes Kise’s hand. “Think happy thoughts ok? It’s Valentine’s Day Eve!” 

“Valentine’s Day Eve?” Kise says, not even bothering to put up a fight when his husband pulls him down to sit into his lap. “You’re making up holidays now?”

Aomine props his chin on Kise’s shoulder and gives him his signature smirk. “If it helps change your mind... Yes.” 

Kise shakes his head, and turns to look at the door again. “What’s taking them so long?" 

“I guess I’ll have to try harder,” Aomine sighs. One arm snaking around Kise’s waist, while the other forms a claw. By the time Kise realizes what his husband has planned, it’s too late.

Kise turns into a screaming mess of kicks, laughs, and “Daiki please stoooop” under the sudden attack, and both of them receive stares from the staff working around them.

Aomine finally relents, giving Kise a moment to catch his breath, just in time to see the infamous door open. 

Kise jumps up, barely giving the woman enough time to introduce herself before speaking. “Did everything go well? Can we go in now?” he blurts out.

Aomine joins him, putting a hand around his husband waist in a fruitless attempt to calm the nervous man down.

The nurse nods, and leads them to a small waiting room. “The doctor will be right in, it won’t be too long,” she says before leaving.

“More waiting?” Kise complains.

“There are papers to sign,” Aomine explains, though he knows Kise’s well aware of it. He looks at his watch, it’s ten minutes past midnight. “Happy Valentine’s Day Ryouta,” he says, taking Kise’s hand in his.

Kise smiles and squeezes Aomine’s hand. “Happy Valentine’s day Daiki.”

Far too long later, a doctor finally walks in, an envelope full of papers in hand. Every word out of his mouth grates on Kise’s ears. Every word is a word away from what he’s been waiting for all these years. Every single word is a word too many, with no end in sight. 

Once they sign, Kise moves forward in his seat. “Can we see her now?” he asks ready to burst into pieces. 

Thankfully, the doctor nods. “Of course! Please wait here.”

Aomine’s muffled chuckle changes into a hearty laugh when Kise smacks his arm, upset at having to wait AGAIN. 

Kise crosses his arms, fighting the urge to smile, when Aomine wraps him in his from behind, pressing soft kisses in the crook of Kise’s neck hoping it'll earn him forgiveness.

The door finally opens again and a nurse walks in, holding a small bundle wrapped in pale pink blankets. 

Kise’s heart swells at the long awaited moment, previous irritations long forgotten. 

The nurse smiles and hands him the precious little bundle, revealing the most beautiful girl Kise has ever seen. He carefully takes her in his arms and is blown away at how such a fragile little being can fill his whole existence with this much happiness.

Aomine smiles at the sight. “She looks like you,” he says, a warm feeling spreading through him as he looks at their daughter's round chubby face. He knew this moment would be magical, but was now wondering how the world could manage having two bright lit suns this close to one another without breaking. 

Starting a family had been a scary thought at first, but looking at the two loves of his life standing in silence now felt just right. THIS. This is what life really was about wasn't it? He finds himself already looking forward to all the new firsts they'll go through together: firsts words, firsts steps, firsts day of school...

Kise's overwhelmed with joy, pride, excitement, and so many other feelings at once that tears start pooling in his eyes. “She has your eyes,” he says, trying to contain it, worried that he might wake her up if he moves or says anything. 

Aomine leans in and gently moves away a small lock of blond hair sticking out of her tiny wool hat to have a better look of her beautiful face.

“She’s perfect,” Kise whispers. Aomine nods, both their eyes glued to the newborn.

The same doctor walks in again, handing them their daughter’s birth certificate and other legal papers. Kise lets Aomine take care of the final details, unwilling to let go of the precious treasure he was finally holding. 

“Congratulations,” the doctor says before giving them some privacy. 

Aomine snorts while reading the birth certificate. “She’s _definitely_ like you.” 

“What?” Kise whispers, curious eyes finally lifting off their daughter. 

“Says here that she was born on February 14th, at 12:01am.” He puts the paper down on the table. “She already knows how to make an entrance.” 

Kise chuckles and looks back at their daughter. “What should we name her?”

Aomine thinks for a moment. “You were the one with a million suggestions," he shrugs. "They all sounded good to me.” 

Kise thinks for a moment, admiring her blond eyelashes, perfect round nose, soft rosy cheeks... “How about, Rose?”

“It fits her well I think,” Aomine says wrapping his arms around them both. He never thought that one day, he’d be able to fit the whole world in his arms like this.

They stand there basking in bliss for a long awaited moment. Both smiling like never before, their hearts full.

“So,” Aomine says, breaking the silence. “I’m good as far as Valentine’s Day gifts are concerned right? I mean, it's going to be hard to top this next year.” 

Kise laughs. “I guess valentine’s day will be different now that we have a baby, huh?” 

Aomine nuzzles Kise’s neck while looking fondly at Rose. “No. Because you’ve always been my baby.” 

Kise rolls his eyes and chuckles, unable to stop smiling. This was going to be a new adventure for them. One they were looking forward to with all their heart and soul.

“I love you Daiki,” he says, turning to kiss his husband. 

“And I love you Ryouta,” he said giving into the kiss. 

"Today was perfect!" Kise hums gently kissing Rose's forehead. 

 

_After years of waiting, science has finally come through and allowed two men to have a baby with both of their genes. A surrogate is still needed, one Daiki and Ryouta would be thankful for, for the rest of their lives._


End file.
